Major County, Oklahoma
Major County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 7,527. Major roads US Route 60 US Route 270 US Route 281 US Route 412 Oklahoma State Highway 8 Oklahoma State Highway 51A Oklahoma State Highway 58 Geography Adjacent counties Garfield County (east) Alfalfa County (northeast) Woods County (northwest) Blaine County (south) Kingfisher County (southeast) Dewey County (southwest) Woodward County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 86.79% White (6,533) 9.22% Hispanic or Latino (694) 3.63% Other (273) 0.36% Black or African American (27) 11.3% (850) of Major County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Major County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.49 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Fairview - 2,579 Towns Ames - 239 Cleo Springs - 338 Meno - 235 Ringwood - 497 CDPs Chester - 117 Isabella - 136 Unincorporated communities Cheyenne Valley Crystal Lakes Dane Orienta Orion Climate Fun facts * Eagle Chief Creek, which empties into the Cimarron River near Cleo Springs, was known to the Cheyenne people as Maheonekamax. * The town of Ringwood is a well known producer of watermelons in the region and holds a Watermelon Festival annually. * Major County has been won by the Republican Presidential nominee in every election except the 1932 Roosevelt landslide, when Herbert Hoover lost every county in the West South Central States, being the only county in Oklahoma to be won by Alf Landon in 1936. In the last five elections the Republican Presidential candidate has defeated the Democratic candidate by at least sixty percentage points, and no Democrat since Jimmy Carter in 1976 has obtained even thirty percent of the county’s vote. * The county's economy has historically been based on agriculture, specifically wheat farming, poultry raising and cattle ranching. Major crops have included corn, wheat, Kaffir corn, broomcorn and alfalfa. The Hallren Poultry and Creamery founded in Fairview in 1936 was the county's largest employer by the late 1950s. * Oil and gas production have significantly bolstered the county economy, especially around the Ames Structure and the Ringwood oil field. * Ames is best known for being located within the boundary of a geological structure that is called the Ames crater or the Ames Astrobleme. The Ames Astrobleme Museum is located in the town. * Every year in the month of August, the town celebrates Ames Day, both to commemorate the founding of the town and to raise funds for the town's volunteer fire department. Ames Day celebrations have been known to include parades, golf tournaments, pie auctions, turtle races, greased pig chases, mutton busting competitions, chicken roping, cow patty bingo, tug of war competitions, baseball games, beard-growing contests, and husband-calling competitions. Weather permitting, the celebrations culminate each year in a huge and fantastic fireworks celebration. * The Ames Astrobleme Museum, which opened August 18th, 2007, features numerous image panels and a video showing the formation of the Ames crater and its discovery as a significant geological and economic resource. The crater was caused by a meteor striking the area 450 million years ago. There is sediment two miles deep covering the crater, and the town of Ames approximately is located in the middle of the crater. The crater is eight miles in diameter and is similar to craters on the moon. It is one of the few oil-producing craters in the world. Cumulative production figures through the end of 2006 show production in the Ames crater area approaching 11 million barrels. * The Sod House Museum, which is listed on the National Register of Historic Places and also an Oklahoma Historic site, is located north of Cleo Springs. * Meno now serves as a bedroom community for people who commute to work in the Enid area. * Ringwood was given its name because it was ringed by woods from northwest to southeast, though the town is no longer accurate to its name. Category:Oklahoma Counties